Devoir vivre
by Rei H. Jensen
Summary: C'est George sans Fred et le monde qui continue de tourner. C'est l'histoire de sa peine, de sa solitude. Et surtout se pose une question : pourra-t-il vivre ?


Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un truc bien horrible.

Mais bon j'ai un délire bien joyeux en construction et ce petit truc me tenait à cœur.

C'est un thème déjà repris des centaines de fois, George sans Fred, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Le texte entre guillemet est une traduction d'un passage de _El libro de los abrazos de Eduardo GALEANO (traduction faite par moi-même)(donc imparfaite). _

_Je ne vais pas vous souhaiter une bonne lecture parce que ce texte va vous plomber le moral (en tous cas il m'a déprimé)_

_Je vous conseillerai juste d'écouter Sleep de Poets of the Fall pendant votre lecture. _

_Et sur ce je vous laisse. (tout est à JKR, je ne suis pas blonde, encore moins millionnaire)_

_Ceci est le Prologue d'une fics à chapitre racontant la vie de George après. _

_Fred est mort à Poudlard le 2 Mai. Nous sommes le 2 Juillet. Pendant les deux mois passés, le monde sorcier s'est remis de la guerre, il est nécessaire à chacun de faire son deuil et de se mettre à sourire car la guerre est finie. Il y a eu les enterrements en grande pompes des héros, les procès des Mangemorts et des collabos, les commémorations officielles, les réunions officieuses, les étreintes, les fêtes, et toutes ces autres célébrations sorcières. George étaient là pour toutes comme il le devait. Il a parlé quand il le devait, a souri quand il le devait, a paru triste quand il le devait. George a joué le rôle de George. Il fait son deuil face aux yeux du monde car il est normal de faire son deuil après tant d'horreurs. Il faut oublier alors George ferme les yeux et oublie qu'il n'entendra jamais plus de son oreille droite. Il oublie qu'il n'entendra jamais plus Fred lui murmurer une idée facétieuse. Oui il oublie car c'est ce qui est normal. _

_Et tout cela c'est aux yeux du monde. George doit vivre parce que le deuil de Fred est déjà une grande épreuve pour toute la famille. Alors il vit. Il a abandonné la boutique. Il refuse de poser un orteil à proximité de Poudlard mais il est en vie. Il parle, sourit, fait quelques blagues. Bref, George se remet petit à petit. Après tout, les autres font comme si, pourquoi pas lui ? _

_Ils font comme si George riait vraiment, qu'il n'avait pas en permanence les yeux trop brillants. Ils font comme s'ils ne voyaient pas ses yeux cernés et sa peau de craie. Ils font comme si c'était normal que George décide de partir découvrir le monde. Comme si c'était normal qu'il fuit le monde entier. Comme si c'était normal de n'envoyer une lettre tous les six mois. Comme si c'était normal qu'il n'y ait que George et plus Fred. Comme si ce n'était pas grave que George, même à l'écrit, ne finisse jamais ses phrases, qu'il laisse des points de suspensions, qu'il attende que quelqu'un les termine pour lui. _

_Ses amis font comme si et ferment les yeux en souriant pour ne plus pleurer. Sa famille ferme les yeux sur les tombes fleuries pour ne pas voir les noms gravés dessus. Les sorciers se reconstruisent pour évaporer les décombres fumantes de ce qu'ils espéraient sauver. Le monde ferme les yeux, il est normal de fermer les yeux. Alors George devrait fermer les yeux aussi. _

_Il les a grand ouverts. Il se rappelle de chaque instant. Il n'oublie pas, n'oubliera pas. Il est parti pour mieux se souvenir. À chaque respiration, à chaque pas, il s'attend à voir Fred. Il n'est pas là. Pour George rien n'est normal. Parce que George n'existe pas. Il n'y a jamais eu George. C'étaient les jumeaux Weasley et rien d'autre. Juste les jumeaux que personne ne départageait, que même Molly confondait parfois. Ils n'ont jamais été deux, eux c'était un, personne ne le comprend mais George n'a pas seulement plus qu'une oreille sur deux mais aussi plus qu'une moitié sur deux. Son corps ne fait pas comme si, il a bien compris que quoique le monde pense, il manquera toujours un bout de George. _

_Georges n'est plus vraiment et c'est pourquoi je suis parti. Si je ne pouvais être moi, si je ne pouvais être normal, il me fallait partir. _

_Les choses sont ce qu'elles doivent être. _

_Les choses sont ce qu'elles doivent être. Je vomis cela. _

_Je n'entends plus. Je ne finis plus mes phrases. Je ne ris plus. Je vis et voyage. Le visage fermé, les mains serrées sur ma caméra, je filme. Tout ce que je vois. Tout ce qu'il ne verra pas. Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que les détonations, ne sens que les balles qui me frôlent lorsque je suis sur le terrain. Et toujours l'adrénaline qui me maintient éveillé, qui me maintient vivant. Je filme les cris, les hurlements, les corps qui tombent, ceux qui survivent. Je filme ce qui me ramène à ce jour là, le dernier jour où tu étais encore là. Et un texte hantent ma mémoire. Un texte qui m'avait serré le cœur pendant la guerre. À chaque instant ces mots écrits résonnent sous mon crane. Et au plus fort de la bataille, ils hurlent plus fort que tout. _

_Ils hurlent ma peine. _

_Ils hurlent ma déchirure. _

_Ils hurlent ma peur. _

_Ils hurlent dans le vide. _

_Ce vide qui ne me lâche pas, ne me laissera jamais. _

_« Il se promena à travers la place. Vers l'église, il prit une ruelle. Et alors, enfin, il les trouva. Un des jumeaux était assis sur le sol, dos au mur. Sur ses genoux, l'autre gisait, baignant dans le sang ; et à ses pieds, en croix, il y avait leurs deux fusils. _

_Julio s'approcha, il dit peut-être quelque chose. Le jumeau qui vivait ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, il était là mais n'était pas. Ses yeux, qui ne clignaient pas, regardaient sans voir, perdus quelque part, nulle part : et sur ce visage sans larme était gravée toute la guerre et toute la douleur. »_

_Mais le pire dans tout cela, ce n'est pas les mots, ce n'est pas de savoir que je ne retournerai jamais à Londres, que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, ce n'est pas de croiser un miroir et d'y voir ton reflet. Le pire ce n'est pas le manque que je ressens à chaque instant. Le pire ce n'est pas la sensation d'abandon, les nausées continuelles, la haine du monde. Le pire ce n'est pas de frôler la mort dans un sourire. _

_C'est de penser que tu n'as surement pas eu le temps de mourir le sourire aux lèvres comme tu le souhaitais. C'est l'absence de ton rire. Le pire c'est le silence qui suit chacun de mes pas, car ils ne font plus écho aux tiens, car tu ne complètes plus mes mots, car tu n'es simplement plus là. _

_Et c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Londres. Pour ça que j'essaye de revivre notre guerre. Pour ça que je me fous de mourir et qu'encore sous mon crâne ma voix ne cesse de hurler et les explosions de retentir. _

_Parce que le monde peut faire semblant. Parce qu'ils peuvent réapprendre à sourire. Parce qu'ils peuvent tout reconstruire et enterrer. _

_Tu n'es plus là. Fred est mort, ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était normal, comme une logique macabre, il y a des morts lors de la guerre, tu en faisais parti. Point à la ligne. Mais dire que tu n'es plus là change tout. _

_Parce que le ciel sans tes blagues douteuses, sans tes mains qui s'agitent, sans tes cris de joies, ce n'est plus le ciel. _

_Parce que depuis que je suis seul sans toi, rien n'est normal. _

_Parce que depuis que tu m'as laissé derrière, j'ai tout le temps mal. _

_Tu avais promis qu'on mourrait ensemble. _

_Une ch'ti review pour me dire d'arrêter le massacre ou de continuer ? _


End file.
